In a method described in PCT Application No. WO 2015/120939 A1, if a certain internal pressure is desired in a cavity of a micromechanical component, or if a gas mixture with a certain chemical composition is to be enclosed in the cavity, then the internal pressure or the chemical composition is frequently adjusted during capping of the micromechanical component or during the bonding process between a substrate wafer and a cap wafer. During capping, for example, a cap is connected to a substrate, whereby the cap and the substrate together surround the cavity. By adjusting the atmosphere or the pressure and/or the chemical composition of the gas mixture present in the surroundings during capping, the certain internal pressure and/or the certain chemical composition may thus be adjusted in the cavity.
Using the method described in PCT Application No. WO 2015/120939 A1, an internal pressure may be adjusted in a targeted way in a cavity of a micromechanical component. Using this method, it is particularly possible to manufacture a micromechanical component with a first cavity, a first pressure and a first chemical composition being adjustable in a first cavity, which differs from a second pressure and a second chemical composition at the point in time of the capping.
In the method for targeted adjusting of an internal pressure in a cavity of a micromechanical component described in PCT Application No. WO 2015/120939 A1, a small access channel to the cavity is generated in the cap or in the cap wafer or in the substrate or in the sensor wafer. The cavity is subsequently flooded with the desired gas and the desired internal pressure via the access channel. Finally, the area around the access channel is locally heated with the aid of a laser, the substrate material liquefies locally, and hermetically seals the access channel during solidification.